


Este Mundo Esta Lleno De Dientes

by in_need_of_a_nap



Series: The Raptor Pack [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Claire Dearing, Alpha Owen Grady, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Gray Mitchell, Claire and Owen never went on a date, Claire isn't an estranged aunt, Delta is Angery about it, Echo and Charlie get up to so much shit, Echo loves Finding Nemo, Gray is 13, Hand-wavey Science, Hurt/Comfort, I Am Sorry, I repeat that Zach is 23 and Owen is 27, Mama Zach Mitchell, Multi, No Smut, Not Impressed™ by anything, Omega Zach Mitchell, Omega Zara Young, Owen is smitten, Possessive Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park), Raptor Parent Owen Grady, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Lives, Readers - Freeform, Scott and Karen are B- parents, These Words Write Themselves I Swear, Well - Freeform, Zach is 23 and Owen is 27, Zach is Raptor Mama, Zach is also shaking his head, Zach is less grumpy and therefore he is Good Brother, Zara Young Lives, and I repeat that it's the same age 'gap' between Viktor and Yuuri, and bada bing bada boom, as if i don't have another draft, because WHY TF NOT, because i can't write smut to save my life, because i don't have the Patience for That, because i need it for the plot, because i'm Tired and i don't have the Patience for This, because why not, but they're snark buds, calm tf down, calm tf down ya twits, canon is a Subway and i'm picking and choosing what i want from it, combattez-moi à ce sujet, from Yuri!!! On Ice, fuck off you horny demons, he's just tired, i love Chasyn's headcanons for the Raptor Squad, i would still find things funny, i'm just going along for the ride, i'm making Zach act how i would if i was that tired, i'm not gonna include the backstory, i'm sort of projecting onto Zach here, i've been listening to Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, it's the same age 'gap' between Viktor and Yuuri, just assume that i know nothing about everything, let Zach rest 2k20, mixed in with some other ingredients, more of a Good Brother than he was in the movie, my life has come to something that i'm not sure how to feel about, okay, or scary, she's a rock and roll Queen, she's just extremely busy, so i'm gonna make a chapter fic, that was a sentence i didn't think that i would say, where Owen is genetically modified by Wu, while Blue is just shaking her head in exasperation, why isn't that a tag, with my Tiredness™, you have a Chaotic Mess™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_need_of_a_nap/pseuds/in_need_of_a_nap
Summary: ------------Zach had been offered an employee spot at Jurassic World after graduating college with PhDs in Animal Behavior and Paleontology.It was an understatement that Aunt Claire was excited to work with him, judging by the last phone call he made with her.But, she was in for a surprise, because there was no way in hell that Zach and Zach's Omega hindbrain was leaving Gray with their parents. Especially since, according to Gray, the arguments were getting worse.So, off they go on an adventure to one of the most potentially dangerous places on Earth.What could go wrong?------------
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zara Young, Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: The Raptor Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675666
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Este Mundo Esta Lleno De Dientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Gray have arrived at Jurassic World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that i'm not supposed to, but i used Google Translate to figure out the title for this fic  
i apologize to Spanish speakers if the title says something completely different than what i intended  
also, notes about Inoan's Omegaverse that they had lying around:
> 
> \- Omegas Are Absolutely Terrifying When They Want To Be.  
\- Sexist comments against Omegas are very uncommon, but they aren't rare  
\- There's Omega Primes and Alpha Primes; they have more enhanced senses, like smell, hearing, and sight, and they are more fertile ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
\- Side note to the previous note: the only way you can tell if they're an Alpha or Omega Prime is if, when they're pissed off, their pupils become slitted, like a cat, and their fangs are sharper; they're basically more animalistic. There's no extra sweet/more potent scent.  
\- 'Pup' is used to address children in the age range of 1-12.  
\- Betas have duller senses and scents than Alphas and Omegas, and also less fertile by the tiniest bit.  
\- Alpha Voices don't exist because no. Omega Cries exist, though; they let any nearby pack know that they're in danger, and you're basically /screwed/ if any pack members answer.  
...  
i apologize if you can't read this Mess  
also, there's hand-wavey science in this, and i'm not a doctor ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> EDIT: for those of you who were here before i changed my username from Vernadette to in_need_of_a_nap, hi  
i'm sorry but i wasn't happy with my previous username, so i changed it :'D

* * *

"Woah! Zach, look! It's the island!"

The excited outburst from his younger, Beta brother snapped Zach out of his thoughtless trance, drawing his gaze across the perfect, blue waters to the far off, grassy, emerald island.

Isla Nublar.

Jurassic World.

Zach's new home.

After Aunt Claire got wind that Zach had finally graduated college with PhDs in both Animal Behaviour and Paleontology, she had given him a job offer at Jurassic World, where his aunt worked and lived. She wanted him to try out for a few different trainer positions, but she knew that Zach had his heart set on being a raptor trainer. From what he heard from Claire, he was curious about how their pack hierarchy was different to human pack hierarchy. Zach knew that they were dangerous, that they could kill him with one swipe of a claw, but his curiosity overrode his fear. 

When Zach had first gotten his Jurassic World ticket, he was staying in his childhood room, at his parents' house. He had been beyond excited, and he still was, but his Omega Prime hindbrain had whined at him to take Gray with him. Ever since he had presented, his Omega urged him to protect the pup with his life, like that one time that they had gotten lost in the woods near their house. Gray had heard coyotes howling and started whimpering, while Zach calmly shushed his younger brother and began purring quietly. 

Zach hadn't wanted to leave Gray in that toxic environment, where neither of them knew when their parents would begin arguing, or if they would do it quietly. So, as a solution, the twenty-three year old brought his thirteen year old brother with him. Claire was going to actually love that, because she hadn't seen them in awhile, and she had recently proposed to her Omega, a nice lady that they met once on FaceTime called Zara Young. Apparently, they had met when Zara was hired as Claire's assistant and they loved each to bits, if the heart-eyes were any indication.

A tug on his arm brought Zach out of his thoughts once again. He straightened up from his hunched stance at the rail of the ferry and looked down at Gray, the young Beta blinking at him with wide, wet blue eyes, a frown bringing Zach's full attention to the kid. "Everything alright, Gray?" Zach questioned, quirking an eyebrow, "Why're you staring at me like that?" 

"You were staring off into space again!" Gray exclaimed, tugging himself closer to his big brother when a large, rotund Alpha that stunk of dirty socks and moldy.. _something _brushed past them with a glare. Zach glared right back, ready to growl at the Alpha to back off, when the young Beta at his side tugged his arm again with a pout. 

Gray tilted his head forward, making Zach do the same without prompting. Gray whispered with a frown, his faint Beta scent being tinged with a sour lemony smell of worry and distress, "Are the meds still working out of your system?" Zach huffed at that, giving his brother a hint of a smile as he nodded and ruffled the young Beta's hair, gaining a squawk of protest. 

Three weeks ago, Zach got off of his suppressors because of how they were making his body malnourished. He was skinny, like a twig. His ribs were slightly showing, his cheeks were sunken in, his hips thin, and he looked sickly. Which wasn't what Omegas were supposed to look like. They were supposed to have a healthy appearance, wide hips (to carry pups easily), and thicker thighs. A week after he cut himself off from his meds, Zach had measured his hips in hopes of seeing if he was healing at all, and he noticed that they were wider than they had been by two inches. By now his hips were a little bit wider than they previously were, and Gray was excited to see his brother finally look happy and healthy, and so was Claire and Zara. He didn't care what his parents thought. 

One side effect was that Zach sometimes zoned out, exhaustion coming randomly in waves. He was also a bit more temperamental, but he could easily control his anger and his scent. He didn't want his brother becoming more worried about him than the Beta already is. 

"Did you eat yet?" Gray questioned, keeping his suspicion out of his voice. Zach internally winced. Another side effect was his blood sugar. His body needed to intake a little bit more food to get the necessary amount of sugar in his blood. If he didn't eat for a long period of time, he would faint, and fainting was not fun in the slightest. One moment, you're wondering if anybody has any snacks. The other, you've blacked out, you don't realize that you've blacked out, and then you wake up wherever you've fallen to. 

Gray was still waiting for an answer, and Zach lied by nodding his head. Gray squinted his eyes at his older brother, obviously not believing Zach's answer, but just then, the loud airhorn of the ferry made Zach jump as a friendly, accented voice drifted from the various speakers, speaking evenly, _"__Welcome to Isla Nublar, home to Jurassic World."_

An aching pain shot through his stomach, making the Omega wince slightly. "Are you sure that you ate?" Gray had crept closer to whisper in Zach's ear. Zach, once again, lied and nodded, this time giving a verbal answer, "I'm sure, pup." Gray groaned in protest, claiming how that he was _13, Zach, I'm not a pup anymore! _

Zach merely laughed.

* * *

As Zach and Gray walked down the ramp, hand-in-hand, side-by-side, and off of the ferry, Zach subtly turned his head every which way, trying to spot Zara, who Claire said would 'gladly show you guys around once you've arrived'. They had just made it off of the ramp when Zach was just about to tell Gray that the Omega couldn't see Zara amongst the throng of tourists and a few employees, but Gray suddenly let go of Zach's hand and bolted forward, the small Beta quickly becoming one with the crowd and preventing Zach from figuring out his whereabouts. 

"Gray! Gray, get back here!" Zach called out, mildly panicked. What if he was swept up in the crowd, and he ended up somewhere unsavory? What if somebody hurt him? 

His panic only grew as the crowd seemed to get thicker. Oh god, it was hard to breathe. _Where was Gray? _

Zach knew that he had never reacted so suddenly and strongly before about something like Gray disappearing. Later, when he was more coherent, he would chalk it up to the side-effects of the leaving suppressants. 

A hand on Zach's left bicep made him flinch harshly, whipping around to stare at a tall, lanky black man wearing a baby blue button-down over a white tank-top, khaki shorts, and dark brown combat boots. A mandatory breath in through his nose revealed that the tall man was a Beta, calm pheromones faintly coming from him in a oregano type scent. 

Zach shook his head to clear the strange haze that was ever present in his mind, when he realized that the Beta was saying something. 

"--you okay? You seem a bit pale." A heavy French accent wafted into Zach's ears as he tried to form words with his mouth, panic still consuming most of his thoughts. 

"I'm Zach and I'm looking for my little brother. He just let go and ran off and I can't see him." Did Zach's voice always sound that breathy? 

The man's eyebrows furrowed when Zach seemed to pale further as he continued looking around. _Where. Was. Gray. _"I'm Barry. I'm a trainer here. I can help you find your brother, if you'd like?" 

Zach turned back to him, his stance stiff and his brown eyes squinted in suspicion. Why did this man want to help him? 

Barry just stood there, unblinking in the face of a suspicious, panicking Omega Prime, when Zach's ears picked up a distant voice. 

_"Zach! Over here!" _

Zach did a complete 180, his eyes flickering from person to person, before spotting Gray and a woman who looked like Zara. His little brother was waving frantically as Zach began to practically march toward the Beta and Omega. 

Suddenly, the aching pain in his stomach, from before, appeared and gave Zach a dizzy spell. He stumbled to a halt, a few feet away from Gray. He waited for the pain to go away, but it, and the dizziness, grew. 

A breathy "Well, shit."

And then, suddenly, darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..surprisingly, that didn't feel like it was a disaster  
also, i have officially labeled the raptor paddock as Paddock 8, anything saying otherwise is invalid  
i felt like i said 'hips' way too much in that one paragraph but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whaddya want from me
> 
> Echo is the youngest and Charlie is the third eldest  
i don't care what you say; Echo is now the youngest and she's /adorable/
> 
> if i don't eat breakfast or lunch, my blood sugar gets low and then i faint  
i'm just basing Zach's fainting spell on how my own typically go  
though, whenever i faint, i usually wake up a few seconds later, so i've never fainted and stayed 'asleep' for several hours
> 
> i'll shut up now
> 
> have a great day, wherever you are! <3


End file.
